


Catch Me If You Can…

by Sivan325



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 25fluffyfics, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rúmil played with his beloved…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can…

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Erynlinia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.  
> Note: Written for 25 fluffyfics – _Prompt # 3: Sport_

**Imladris**

Rúmil ran across the open fields, paused, and looked to see if his lover was waiting for him, but Legolas was not even there.

Rúmil kept running, hoping to see Legolas coming after him. He continued on then stopped when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around but saw nothing.

“Legolas, where are you meleth?” Rúmil asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

Then Rúmil felt another tap behind him, but this time he caught the hand and turned around. 

“I caught you, meleth nîn,” Legolas grinned at him, while his other hand rubbed up and down Rúmil’s back.

“No, you did not,” Rúmil replied as he started to run again, looking for hidding place.

“I will find you!” Rúmil heard the grin in his lover’s voice.

“You will not!” he argued back.

“Oh, yes I will, and I will find you,” Legolas called back.

Rúmil ran to the river with haste, hoping Legolas was not following, as he hid below the bridge.

“Rúmil!” Legolas called, the young elf catching him off guard.

“ _Catch me if you can!_ ” Rúmil teased his lover, calling from his hiding.

“That I will do,” Legolas said to himself as he tried to find his young lover.

Legolas searched the twins’ room, but only surprised them in the middle of their love making. He apologized profusely and left quickly, quite embarrassed.

Next, he searched in Elrond and Aragorn’s rooms but came away with nothing except being glared at.

“Oh, Rúmil lover, I need to find you soon before Elrond banishes me from Imladris for causing all this embarrassment,” Legolas said to himself as he hurried to find his lover.

~*~

Rúmil stifled his laugh as he saw that the prince was lost and could not find him, but he was beginning to miss him terribly.

“Please find me, melleth.” Rúmil said softly to the still air, hoping that Legolas would come.

~*~

Prince Legolas almost gave up but then heard noises coming from below the bridge. 

Legolas walked beneath the bridge and found his lover staring at him with pleading eyes.

Legolas cupped his lover’s face, moving closer to lick Rúmil’s lips, before kissing him passionately; he had missed the sweet taste of him.

When the kiss ended, both of them gasping for air, Legolas softly said, “ _Im mela le._ ”

Prince Legolas stared into the sky blue eyes of Rúmil and found that he could not look away; so beautiful that he could stay and stare at him always and forever.

“ _Im mela le atta._ ” Rúmil said softly to the prince, as he could feel the warm breath of his lover.

“Come,” Legolas said, “Let us go to my room, I need to examine you more closely.”

While in his mind Legolas added, ‘and stare into those eyes more.’

Rúmil nodded and followed his lover.

TBC… in _Those Eyes…_


End file.
